the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle on the Kailu Grasslands
The Battle on the Kailu Grasslands was a conflict occuring during Seren's Evil, which was during his campaign to take over Sula. The opposing forces were Seren's Army commanded by General Ronigar, and the Sula/Courler Forces commanded by King Aymon and General Viole Grace. Background The Battle of Chaos See: The Battle of Chaos Seren and Aymon had already clashed in the past, resulting in a decisive victory for the evil Mage. The Sula Monarch had to retreat into his own lands, rather than the city of Fogran in Whitoper which was originally planned. After the defeat Seren focussed on Whitoper. Preparations After the defeat Aymon returned to Sula and began increasing the defences on his borders and the Great Forest. He originally began planning walls right on the border, but scrapped the idea when he realised he would take too long. Rather he chose to create a line of large rocks and holes near Nela to pinpoint the enemy to the Kailu Grasslands. He also set out many traps along the path to there to dwindle Seren's numbers, and exhaust them. The rich grass and cities were also scorched and abandoned, while spears and deadfalls were placed within the forest to deter the beasts. Small groups of Rangers and Druids were also formed to set out into the Great Forest and ambush wherever possible. The Kailu Grasslands were also prepared, setting large covered trenches along where the enemy would advance. He also cleared many of the trees to ensure no stealth troops would be used. When the Courler forces arrived, they helped place hidden spears and spikes into the ground to ensure even flying troops would have a difficult time when landing. Seren Seren and his forces under General Ronigar made their move through Sula. Using the forest for their path, the army was able to forage food or use their supplies after raiding the rich Whitoper. Travelling was quite difficult through the terrain, but Seren and Ronigar pushed their soldiers on. While they lost some to the traps and preparations made by Aymon, they did not effect them too much. In early '''535AB '''the armies of Seren had made their way to the Grasslands and begun setting up their various formations. The Mage himself sat and waited upon a hill nearby, overviewing the battleground. Initial Confrontation: The Goblin Trenches With both armies prepared, the charge began. Ronigar, infront of his soldiers, announced a large charge at the Sula formation. Instantly a thundering sound was heard on the battlefield as Goblin's ran towards their enemy, calling various warcries. Rather than the clash of shields and bodies, the Goblin's fell through the very ground into various spikes down a ditch. Screams could be heard, as more soldiers fell down to get impaled, unable to stop their charging allies from pushing them in. When the soldiers finally stopped, many Goblin's had fallen. A second line was sent forward, using the bridges across the trenches and some even around. Many flying beasts even came, gliding over the trenches before landing into spikes. Aymon roared in victory as his plans worked, before reforming in the line and waiting for the enemy to come. When they did, their momentum was weakened and the once immensely powerful shield-busters were stopped by spears. As the fighting begun, it was quickly apparent the formations of the Sula forces were proving an effective tool against the horde of Seren. But, this began to change when Ronigar sent a small group of flying beasts to hover over and attack from the air. Aymon and Viole had no answer to the beasts and weathered the storm, losing ground at the same time. While they did try sending volleys of arrows targetting the beasts, it was ineffective. After an hour of fighting, the Horde began pushing back the defenders. The Battle: Blood-Soaked Grasslands With the horde beginning to push hard and fast, the forces of Sula and Courler had no choice but to fall back to their second line. Aymon was the one to call the order, leaving a line of soldiers to cover their short retreat. It was a basic strategy, but was ineffective against the foul beasts Seren had at his disposal. Ogre's, Trolls, Owlbears and even Devil's tore through the line like butter and began stabbing the backs of the retreating force. Archers from the second line tried shooting individually to take out the monstrosities but were unable to do signifcant damage. Aymon even had to strike down a Bearded Devil which had chased for his life, almost falling to the demon's quick and vicious movements. Drowning out the screams of his men, the Monarch made his way to the second line with some of his troops. The rest lay dead on the battlefield. When the horde reached the second line they charged at full pace, Orc's, Goblin's and Gnolls back at the front while the bigger beasts remained behind. A Chimera could even be seen behind the meat-shield, blood pouring from it's mouth after eating some of the soldiers. Seren's Army was met with a line of spears sticking from the ground before they hit the shield wall the defenders held. Many of the meatshield soldiers tried avoiding the spears, but being forced from behind, fell and got impaled. The Shield wall was unable to hold the momentum back this time, as there was no trench to significantly slow the enemy. Bodies slammed against it as it began to crumble, large beasts managed to tear through large chunks while simple beings like Orcs made cracks. On the right flank the forces of Courler began pushing the enemy, Viole taking lead as he struck down a manitcore that had gotten too close. Aymon tried to do the same with the left flank, but met General Ronigar's elite soldiers. All he could do was hold and hope for the gifted soldiers to make wonders. Unfortunately, this was not the time for it to occur. While Viole had initially pushed back the enemy, he was now getting attacked on all sides, gaining the attention of Seren personally. He and his soldiers began taking heavy casualties and the General called for a retreat back to their ships. Grace returned to his horse and galloped back to the ships, unable to rally his soldiers. Aymon felt the morale of his troops plunder, some even routing individually. The King tried to save the line, but was wounded by a Goblin arrow and was pulled back. With their leader wounded and their numbers dwindling, the Sula forces ran for their lives, leaving any sense of formation. Chaos quickly ensued as Seren's soldiers chased and killed without mercy, while others roared in victory for the day. Ronigar, giving strict orders, managed to capture a few of the Elven nobles before they were lost. Seren held the victory for the day, and hadn't even left his chair to change the outcome. Aftermath King Aymon Aymon managed to escape the enemy soldiers chasing him, returning to the Ralian ships with his personal bodyguard and sailing to Courler. He was able to recover from his wounds, but in the chaos lost his Royal Sword. All he could do is watch from the sea as Seren's Evil raided his lands and set fire to his Kingdom. General Grace Viole successfully retreated to his ships and sailed back to Courler, knowing the outcome of the battle would leave Sula a wasteland. Most of his troops survived, and he had obtained valuable information and numbers of the enemy to give to his King. Ronigar Ronigar once more felt happy in victory, gaining a share of the spoils from his men. He was able to add to his collection of Royal Swords with King Aymon's, but was unhappy he let the monarch escape. Seren personally held a feast for the Half-Orc, honouring the man with his own position as High General. The name of Ronigar was seen as powerful and dangerous, with many nations placing him as their target before Seren. Seren Seren lavished in the fall of Sula, leaving their cities but taking many of their valuable pieces of art and crafts and adding to his treasury. Near the capital's land, Seren named himself King of Sula and Whitoper. The capital of Fraiz even hung a flag up in his honour, but kept their gates shut. Seren took pride in the flag raising, but decided to use his powerful magic to open the gates and let his army pour through. When the city was his, he sat down in the Royal Throne to oversee his lands. Sula With Seren taking their capital and pronouncing himself King, many of the Elves either left the nation by boat or hid within the Great Forest. Any who were unlucky were found by the Armies of Seren and killed/tortured. Of the once rich nation with many cities and towns, most were burnt completely to the ground. The Nations first flag was also found and burnt, and their treasurey was stolen. Thankfully, Aymon had sent most of it across to Courler for safe haven. Losses '''Aymon (Sula): '''12,000 Dead (During Initial Battle). 32,000 Dead (Afterwards). Of 50,000. '''Viole Grace (Courler): '''980 Dead. 500 Wounded. Of 5,000. '''Ronigar (Seren): '''18,400 Dead. 9,000 Wounded. Of 675,000.Category:Battle